


A Red Robin and Huntress's night out

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Huntress (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Tim Drake, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Team as Family, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Just an average night for Timothy Drake, Jason Todd and Helena Bertinelli as they take down a drug trafficking ring leads to an interesting outcome. So much for Tim and Helena's planned date night in peace. Through about typical for vigilantes in a relationship. A look into Tim and Helena's dating while the judgment from the larger hero community, or even Tim's standing in the larger hero community has fallen apart.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli & Barbara Gordon, Helena Bertinelli & Jason Todd, Helena Bertinelli/Tim Drake, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Oliver Queen, Tim Drake & Sara Lance
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	A Red Robin and Huntress's night out

**Hello guys**

**I decided to write up a Timothy Drake/Helena Bertinelli with them as a pairing.**

**Which Tim is one of the very few, if not the only one among the bat family, to be a friend to Helena for being on consistently good terms with. Even given her sexual relationship with Dick or friendship with Barbara, Helena still ends up on the outs with those two because of her methods.**

**Also, Timothy reached out to help Huntress far earlier than Barbara and defended Helena to Barbara as not being a crazy person.**

**Plus, Tim and Helena have various things in common which could make a relationship possible. Regarding the age difference, I am writing Tim as late teens, early adult, and Helena's generally kept mid-twenties from the research I've turned up.**

* * *

Building in Gotham City during the night

In his Red Robin suit, Timothy Drake followed by Helena Bertinelli in her Huntress suit make their way down a hallway with turning to face a single door leading into a dwelling. Not even glancing between each other Red Robin extending his bo-staff kicks the door in as Helena pulls out her crossbows.

Entering the apartment three of the men all scramble around a table trying to grab their guns given they were all relaxing while playing poker. Their attempts don't last long since Huntress fires her crossbows sending a bolt into one man's shoulder taking him out of the fight, and the other into a man's knee. The final thug reaches his gun yet a Batarang thrown from Red Robin swiftly removes him of the weapon.

Discarding a need for a weapon the thug climbing to his feet angrily rushes at Red Robin who swiftly kicks him in the knee breaking it before rapping him across the mouth with his staff breaking his jaw, sending him to the ground out cold. Making his way over to the other two struggling men Timothy using his staff swiftly renders them unconscious with light taps to the head.

Hearing footsteps Red Robin and Huntress turn to see coming out of a doorway their real target of Tony Bressi who comes out holding two large knives. Helena fires dual cross bolts at him that he swiftly blocks, only leaves himself open for Timothy to kick Bressi's right side cracking a few ribs.

Bressi swings at Red Robin who dodges it easily before kicking in the man's knee breaking it just as Huntress slugs him in the face hard enough to fracture his nose. Grabbing the man by his shirt Red Robin slams him into a nearby wall.

"Listen your boss sells drugs to kids; I want to know who it is" Red Robin growls.

"Yeah, I'm not telling you Jack Mr. midnight rip off. Besides, I know all you hero types don't kill, especially those who answer to the bat. I have no reason to fear from you besides a trip to the hospital" Bressi says mockingly.

"One problem with that belief. I'm not Batman so I'm the bad cop, Huntress is worse. My friends include a couple of assassins, and a gang lord" Red Robin replies "Last chance."

"Go to hell," Bressi says.

Letting go of the man's shirt Red Robin turns around just as Huntress jams a knife into Bressi's right shoulder twisting it hard enough causing serious damage while Timothy walks out.

"Please stop" the man begs.

"You help sell drugs to twelve-year-old kids. Some have died or become disabled, I'll cripple your shoulders unless you can tell me who hired you" Huntress snarls.

Grabbing the knife Huntress twists it hard enough to hit bone and starts moving downward, as Tony screams in agony. Meanwhile nearly outside the room, Timothy flinches but otherwise doesn't bother showing much reaction. Some guilt creeps in but he pushes that aside too, since this needs to be done to get answers.

And briefly, Tim reflects on how much he has changed, or maybe not much at all from working with various League of Assassin members, to Jason Todd who's the Red Hood.

Or working with Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow, and White Canary aka Sara Lance, also is Oliver's girlfriend with both employing grey into dark methods to protect Star City. Also, his cousin since Dinah Drake was his father's sister that left years ago with eventually married Quentin Larry Lance. Both being the parents of Sara Lance, and Dinah Laurel Lance.

Which Oliver and Sara's relationship is frowned upon because years ago Ollie cheated on Laurel with Sara when taking Sara on the yacht trip that got them stranded on an island for a couple of years.

Laurel had started down the path of Black Canary following in her mother’s footsteps so already among the hero community when the Queen’s Gambit went down. Upon Oliver and Sara returning with being in a fully committed relationship as costumed vigilantes yet neither escape the judgment of their actions committed as foolish youths. Mind you, Ollie and Sara when needed using lethal methods, can be quite frowned upon in the hero community Timothy notes so that no doubt plays an added factor.

Which the fact Laurel kept taking Oliver back before the Queen’s Gambit despite knowing he’s a cheater, making her so called victim status have less weight is not talked about. Moreover, what Sara told him is Laurel got her grounded for sneaking out to party a couple of years before the Gambit all so Laurel could date Oliver instead.

Besides given his romance with Helena, it’s not like he’s one to judge Oliver and Sara. If anything has sympathy for Ollie and his cousin for the discrimination they do get.

Of course, the age of consent in New Jersey is sixteen and he only started dating Helena last year shortly after turning eighteen with Helena’s twenty-five so not that big of an age gap.

Among the hero community itself is Bruce Wayne on and off romance with Talia al Ghul despite Talia’s age is much older than Bruce. Some info has Talia being one hundred fifty years older, but given various information of who even her real mother is it’s hard to say. Even Terry Long and Donna Troy’s romance lasted for several years. Regardless of them starting to date when Long was Donna’s college professor at twenty-nine years old while Donna was only nineteen.

So not sure what exactly everybody’s problem in the rest of the hero community from Justice League, Young Justice, or Titan members, with Helena and his relationship. Maybe it’s just Helena being viewed as an unstable villain all on Batman’s word because of killing bad guys.

Regardless is a bit sick of their current gossip topic and wish they would find a new one. Of course, given how easily the hero community believed Dick Grayson on him being crazy for thinking Bruce was alive, well he’s not surprised either.

Anyway, Tim leaves his thoughts when hearing footsteps turn to see Jason Todd, his brother, approaching in his full Red Hood gear from a nearby window of a fire escape.

“Hey Red, your girlfriend and you having a date night” Jason quips.

Letting out an exhale “I was planning one, but Arrow and White Canary discovered a drug pipeline Bressi was trying to get running in Star City. We were already partially investigating given a couple of students from Helena’s class she teaches ended up overdosing. How did you find me?” Tim asks.

“Had your Oracle well Moneyspider track your GPS signal” Jason says.

Moneyspider being the catatonic, reformed Lonnie Machin who used to operate as a villain under Anarky. He’s hooked up to a computer system in his life support that allows Machin to move around the internet, government databases and communicates with Red Robin via a com system.

Timothy merely nods while both young men listen to another scream come from the nearby room and following a moment Red Hood speaks.

“I’m not judging, you’ve given me more than one chance even after my Lazarus Pit madness, but how come your even using Machin? Like your even keeping stuff from Oracle,” Jason notes whispering.

“Because at the end of the day Oracle has enough on her plate and reports to you know who. I don’t know what information gets back to him or not. How much I’ve had my trust betrayed there is certain stuff I do I’d rather not well you know” Tim replies.

“Yeah, I get it, and there’s only so much of his two-faced judgment a guy can take. B works in some twisted black and white world. People like us work in the shadows, in the dark” Jason mutters.

“Not to mention his hypocrisy like you said for the only reason Batman vanished was shooting Darkside when Darkside hit Batman with his Omega beams. However, I even think of killing Boomerang who murdered my father, despite later saving Boomerang and he acts like I’m more of a villain than Joker” Timothy says in irritation.

“That’s the old jerk for you, a stuck-up eight-year-old” Jason replies.

Suddenly both men turn seeing Huntress exiting the room while sheathing the knife. Reaching over to his left arm Red Robin types in a few commands on his digital wrist computer.

“Bressi’s current condition?” Timothy asks.

“A long stay in the trauma ward” Helena replies with glancing at the newcomer “Hood, where did you come from? Get lost going to a local gang meeting?”

“Just got done with one illegal weapon’s stolen from an army base and a human trafficking operation. I’ll have B on my case since some of them didn’t exactly make it out alive, but that’s nothing new. Gave a few trips around Crime Ally, took out some pimps who were roughing up prostitutes too much” Jason says grimly.

“We’ve got your back” Timothy replies while sending a message on his wrist computer to Moenyspider for an ambulance to this location.

“So, who exactly hired Tony Bressi to sell these drugs?” Jason asks curiously.

“Oswald Cobblepot aka the Penguin personally hired Bressi” Helena replies.

“Bird freak? The scum bag goes down tonight, I’m done with waiting around for him to get legally arrested again or B’s deal with ugly nose for providing criminal intel in exchange” Red Hood growls.

“Oh, he’s going to,” Timothy says icily, “But we are going to be smart about this.”

“Guessing you have a plan?” Helena inquires grinning.

“When don’t I?” Timothy replies smirking.

“You know I heard Bressi died at the hands of some assassin he hired to come after you,” Jason asks towards Bertinelli.

Shrugging “Maybe he did, these days who exactly stays dead anymore, your walking prove of that” Helena replies.

“Really you’ve got to bring that up?” Tim asks, although lightly grinning.

“Ah jeez replacement, I make dead jokes all the time. Doesn’t bother me, I’ve got a coffin full of them” Jason quips dryly.

Sighing in exasperation Red Robin heads for the fire escape, followed by Huntress and Red Hood who are laughing in amusement.

* * *

Few hours later at the Iceberg Lounge in an office

Sitting in a chair smoking one a cigars Penguin about five foot, nearly bald and two hundred pounds in his usual black suit and tie, is happily thinking about how great life is for him.

In a way is Gotham’s major mob boss, almost like how Al Capone ran Chicago during the prohibition era from the 1920’s to early 1930’s. Making him untouchable, even Batman lets him operate in exchange for information. Like Al Capone well he is Gotham City’s unofficial Mayor.

Suddenly the glass window explodes behind Penguin who is thrown forward a bit while limping up sees three very uninvited guests. Standing by the window is Red Robin, next is Huntress holding out a crossbow, and Red Hood with hands resting on his dual semi-automatic handguns.

“You know your boss has more decency to just sneak in compared to destroying my window. Just made your job a whole lot harder for getting me willing to give any information about a nefarious purpose I have no business in” Oswald says.

Scoffing “Please your as honest as Lex Luthor” Red Hood says.

“I am a legal businessman now, and you can never prove otherwise” Oswald replies smugly “And none of you are going to cross that line because you all operate under the bat king.”

“Really I’ll show you how Batman controls me; I’ll stuff that umbrella down your throat” Red Hood snarls.

“Hood, back down” Red Robin orders.

“But broken nose here isn’t wrong, how exactly are going to get proof to stick? Got tax evasion somewhere Mr. Elliot Ness? Cobblepot’s a monster who sells everything from drugs to children in human trafficking” Red Hood says crossly.

Wordlessly Timothy walks over grabbing Penguin’s shirt, glass crunching under his boots, and hauls the gang leader over to the massive hole, and just as noiselessly throws Oswald out. Screaming Cobblepot plummets to his death two stories down with falling right into the fountain in front of the Lounge containing a penguin as the centerpiece.

“I just whoa… didn’t expect that. Remind me to never piss you off replacement” Jason says in shock.

“Neither of you were wrong. Nothing would ever stick, and he got out of Blackgate once too many already” Red Robin replies bleakly “I just, ran the numbers.”

“Well, I’ll take the blame for this one, and frankly proud to,” Jason says.

“Don’t bother, I’ll shoulder this one if Batman comes your way” Timothy replies.

“I won’t be shedding any loss for bird freak, but are you okay?” Helena asks in concern holstering her crossbow.

“Over killing Penguin? I’m fine” Red Robin replies.

Red Hood and Huntress glance at each other in partial disbelief and concern before Red Robin jumps out the window gliding off. Within moments Red Hood and Huntress using their grapnel guns follow.

* * *

At an apartment

Standing inside the rather spacious shower Timothy lets the water beat down his naked body washing away the dirt, grime, and sweat gained over the patrol. Only the scars that are dispersed over his body won’t wash away, just showing visible brokenness like the scars inside.

Hearing the door open Timothy turns to notice Helena walking in letting her naked, athletic beauty be on display. Tim exhales to calm his body’s reaction to his girlfriend. Like him, Helena has scars on her front and back, a few from bullets on her thighs. The damage visible, only concealing more scars on the inside too. Quietly stepping over Helena grabbing a washcloth uses it tenderly across Drake’s chest.

“Earlier… I’ve killed before, only you; Jason and a few others know that. Bruce, Dick, Damian, or the rest do not. I killed when I worked under Ras al Ghul on my quest for Bruce, broke his only rule. That’s not the part bothering me” Timothy says.

"Knowing you might have to put certain plans in place for bullhead coming after you?" Helena suggests.

"No, I'm good with plans… it's how easily I can make that call to decide Penguin needed to die. That's the part that scares me" Timothy says nervously.

Meeting his eyes while stopping her movements "People think I kill without remorse, unaffected. Like I'm a Joker nut case or something, Barbara and me had quite the arguments about it. Barbara may have been more cooperative, but follows the same no killing code. It's why I quit eventually, got tired of the judgment" Helena says, her voice letting the pain in.

Timothy nods in understanding; they've had this conversation before. Despite attempting to hide it, the other's judgment of seeing her like some out of control monster, seconds from killing an innocent does affect Helena. Moving a strand of black hair out of his girlfriend's face Timothy trails a hand down to her chest as Helena grins.

"But as Oliver and Sara told me once, the fact we do question it keeps us human. Keeps us from becoming monsters, let the rest of the judgmental groups from Justice League to Titans, preach their moralistic thou shall not kill BS, despite even some having blood on their dirty hands" Helena says warmly.

Leaning over Timothy not needing words to show his appreciation kisses Helena fully on the lips who eagerly returns it, dropping the washcloth. Running her hands up Drake's chest Helena lets them rest around his neck, just as Timothy moves one of his hands down over her breasts causing a moan. Breaking off from kissing Timothy presses her against the wall while Helena wraps her legs around his hips.

The glass door begins to steam and moans from both fill the shower, only it's more than just sex. A joining of two broken souls who have found happiness with each other.

Both have tragic pasts of Helena's whole family being killed by rival mobsters during an early age. For Timothy, it was years of neglect followed by his own parent's kidnapping, mother's death by poison, his father temporarily crippled by the same toxin for a time, then later murder at the hands of Boomerang.

Another binding factor is being outcasts within the hero community, Helena for her methods, and Timothy despite once being respected as a great investigator nearly overnight became a crazy person to ignore. Despite later being proven correct it has changed little.

Two souls joined in the night.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Putting aside Penguin getting killed by Tim, I decided to bend DC canon by having Timothy having killed bad guys when working alongside the League of Assassins in his early Red Robin run.**

**Quite simply DC wanted to have their cake and eat it too, on saying Tim was crossing the line by working with Ras. However, newsflash, Bruce has partnered with bad guys if the need arises. Even Tim has worked alongside Lady Shiva in his earliest appearances.**

**The only way to truly put Tim as crossing lines on morally darker places is by having Tim cross Bruce's code completely for killing. Yet given DC's black and white views for the good guys who kill being crazy, unstable, villains, etc. that would never happen.**

**Go look at the severe beatdown everybody sees as acceptable in-universe and out, Batman gave Jason merely for shooting Penguin or the constant harassment Bruce gives Helena over the years due to her methods. Or Superman and Batman chewing out Wonder Woman for killing Maxell Lord to free Superman from Lord's mind control and is something Lord confirmed by the Lasso of Truth was the only way.**

**Oh, Talia being 150 years old is pulled from a comic on one of her earliest views, but it is apparently a part of her modern-day history. Not to mention having been confirmed she does use the Lazarus Pit nobody in DC officially or out is quite sure Talia's real age.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
